Earth (Steven Universe Next Gen Alternate Universe)
by StevenUniverseLover1255
Summary: Steven Universe NG/ AU! In this story, Beryl and her friends are on Earth, after multiple attempts to escape from a Homeworld Prison. They discover some valuable lessons and make some new friends. (May or may not come in order)
Beryl clenched on her OWN hand, that same spot. She looked outside the lethal yellow barricade, eyes full of pride and fear. She found this a very common mixture of emotions, it was what kept her living, the adrenaline of her OWN feelings. Everything she knew was her OWN, her OWN memories, her OWN love, her OWN pain, but it wasn't. More gems, more HUMANS felt this every minute they could breathe.

She opened the book left in her OWN hands, the pages were really torn, and it was gathering dust. The old thing was damaged, but she enjoyed reading it. Closed eyes, open heart, she tried hard, to picture herself happy again, it made HER happy. Her fingers were weak, but she managed to flip through the pages. She stopped. It was a spell Cassitrine wrote! Or more like a magical combination, but it might be able to help her!

It required a gem, someone she knew... She probably shouldn't bother Rose, she might be busy with new recruits... Not often, but she made a big deal out of them, Beryl knew that. PEARL! Pearl was an AMAZING engineer, and even better with the sword, not to mention she was a pearl, and still could do anything ONYX could do! She smiled, tearing out a piece of paper, and disconnected the pen from the binding.

Writing was her sole confidant, despite not being a person, she in-visioned it as a person- the paper- when she wrote, it was a story she could tell. This time it was different, she was writing to Pearl, she lay her pen on the paper.

'Dearest Pearl,  
You probably don't remember me, my name is Beryl. Me and my friends, Bixbite, Cassitrine, and Onyx are imprisoned in Homeworld's jail. I have been here for approximately 1,500 years. They are finally planing our punishment. PLEASE SEND HELP!  
-Beryl'

* * *

The aroma was more than cold, it was frightening. Pearl would never come for her, what was she thinking? Her eyes started to swell, then liquid leaked out, that magical liquid acid. It hurt. Beryl knew it wasn't physical, she knew it wasn't mental. It was in the heart.

Rose once told her to follow her HEART, not her brain, and not her legs, her HEART. Her friends swore she meant her desires or whatever, and Beryl was all for metaphors, but she trusted Commander and that was that!

Her face was soaked, her bare toes almost frozen from the bitter conditions, which only made her face colder. She tried to stand up, the pain was unacceptable. Little, that's what she was, she wasn't STRONG nor was she BRAVE, she wasn't anything but weak, she was convinced. Lifting her head for the hundredth time, it hit her, Pearl wasn't coming for her, it wasn't gonna happen.

* * *

"Hello?" a masculine voice asked, Beryl's soaked face shifted quickly, the creature almost looked like what Cassitrine said the humans looked like, but they weren't lines or anything. It was clearing up the gem- proof field, much to her surprise. She wiped her eyes with her arm, and smiled, it wasn't huge but it was something. Putting her arms against the wall, she tried hard to pull herself up again, and failed. The man's hands rest in front of her face, and she grabbed them, "Thank you.." Her leg's were numb, but she could manage to limp around, it doesn't help that she hadn't been able to stand for about 500 years. She was REALLY old but felt like a gemling again, and not in a good way, she felt terrified, scarred, no body should feel this way. No one should feel this way. NO ONE SHOULD FEEL THIS WAY!

Onyx's eyes opened wide, her eye looked worse than ever before, she already had a ghastly war wound on it but now her left eye was almost completely black. She refused the man's hand and bounced up, blood rushing throughout her body, "Refreshing." she laughed, saluting Beryl, "Long time no see." Beryl frowned, all the damage made it hard to smile, but she WAS happy to see Onyx. Onyx seemed much more... Energetic, than Beryl, but that was Onyx spelt out for you.

They passed the cell Flourite was held in, but it was empty, only a bunch of shards... "What HAPPENED TO HER?!" the words slipped out of her mouth, as she pulled on the man's shoulder even tighter than before, he didn't seem to mind all that much, but she noticed really quickly his heart rate was abnormal. She pushed her friend's death to the back of her mind. For now, she needed to focus on the mission, she could cry on EARTH! She was headed to EARTH! Amazing!

* * *

Cassitrine smirked as an amethyst guard spread his legs and pulled out a trio of throwing knifes, " Hey handsome." she swayed her hips to the side, "How 'bout you put those do-" Beryl groaned trying not to yell in the human's ear, "Stop flirting with the dude and murder 'im Cassy!" Beryl was all for nicknames but didn't get many herself. Spinel used to call her 'Beryl Bear' she didn't exactly KNOW what a bear was though.

Knifes flew at her face as she ran a jumped over a shield the human had produced, she went with it, she would ask him later, if she survived. "Thanks!" To Beryl's surprise, Bixbite wanted her part in the fight, as a bright pink boomerang slid out of her gem and she grabbed it. Fumbling, her fingers grabbed tighter than ever before, and she'd grabbed really tightly to some things! "BIXBITE! NO! YOU NEED PROTECTION!" Beryl whined as Bixbite threw the boomerang, only hitting herself. "I'm sorry human." She said bravely, same emotion mix of pride and fear, "I've gotta help them."

Her best friends smirked, "C'mon guys, you know what's coming" Beryl remarked, "Come 'ere"

* * *

Actinolite Cat's Eye bounced upward, and summoning her wings, flew to the top of the ship. "Can 'ya do this?! Huh big boy?!" Cat's Eye teased, sticking out her tongue. At this point gems were coming one by one, some had decagons on them, but most had triangles. The decagon gems were attacking the triangle gems, but Cat's Eye looked at the human for reassurance, he WAS the one who got them this far anyway! Wait! Pearl was attacking the triangle guys! Beryl's trust for Pearl shone through the fusion as Cat's Eye bopped the closest triangle in the head, she smirked at the decagon gems, who nodded in approval. "Wooo!" She screamed for some reason, she kinda liked when she got admiration, even if just a pat on the back.

It felt like the fusion was literally tearing apart, worse than a pair of ripped jeans, or when you scratch your knee. Three beings flew out of the grayish glow with one raw gemstone, Bixbite's stone! Beryl panicked, her ally was still worth saving! She had been over this with Onyx a million times, it was 'no big deal' but Onyx just didn't understand, she barely ever cried, and when she did, it was thick, like blood.

Weakly crawling towards the dark pink stone, she felt her muscles fail on her "Help... Ussss..." the word crawled along as she felt her form being sucked in her gem. "Plllleeeeeeaaase!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm just a beginner, and I LOVE criticism (As long as it's fair!) 3 Luv 'yall

Also, sorry everything I write, usually comes out sad or full of rage. (I've tried tragedies :P)


End file.
